The Massage
by Issandri
Summary: Elsa Snow takes a trip to Arendelle Spa to get rid of some tension and ends up relaxing a bit too much. Hopefully her masseuse, Anna, will help her out... [[complete]]


A/N: I'm posting thus on fanfiction, but they were originally (and I am more active) on tumblr. My name is nopantsparade there, and my actual name is Bex. Enjoy :)

The tenseness in Elsa's back was bad enough that she couldn't ignore it any longer. When she'd refused to let her secretary, Olaf, rub her back himself - if he'd been anyone else she wouldn't have said no, she would have punched him in the face, but the sweet little man didn't have a sleazy bone in his body - he'd recommended a spa that did wonders for his partner Marshall (whom he called Marshmallow).

"Poor dear works in construction," he'd lamented, digging through his messenger bag for the card. He grinned when he found it and proffered it to Elsa with a twinkle in his eye. "He gets really locked up, so bad that not even my hands can-"

"Thank you, Olaf!" Elsa had squeaked.

And now she was in the waiting room of Arendelle Spa, wincing as she turned her head to look around. A short, plump old woman walked in and slid behind the desk, so Elsa stepped up to her. The woman looked up and beamed. "Hi! I'm Gerda, how can I help you?"

"Um, Hi." Elsa greeted, the pain in her back and neck getting worse. "I'm Elsa Snow, I have an appointment?"

"Of course, Miss Snow!" They both looked over to the doorway that led deeper into the spa at the man who had spoken. He was undeniably handsome, his eyes glittering and his sideburns well-groomed, but the leering smirk on his face made Elsa uncomfortable. "I saw your name on the schedule. Elsa Snow of Icecap Industries?" He strutted into the waiting area, leaning against the desk and holding out a hand for her to shake. "I'm Hans, one of the massage therapists here at Arendelle Spa."

"Hello, Hans," she greeted, tentatively taking his hand, shaking once, and then pulling away. She bit her lip and looked to Gerda, too embarrassed to say in front of Hans that she didn't want him to be the one rubbing her down.

"Hey Hans," somebody called from behind him, the sound of their feet slapping against the carpeted floor loud and excited as they ran up to him. "Mr. Weasleton's asking for you. His back is hurting him again, and you did wonders with him last time!" An adorable ginger woman at least a head shorter than Elsa popped into sight and threw - or at least attempted to throw - an arm around Hans' shoulders. She grinned at him and then turned to smile at Elsa, quirking an eyebrow at her. Elsa felt her face heating up and she bit her lip, giving the newcomer a little wave. "I'll take care of you, Miss Snow, if that's alright with you?"

"That's perfect!" Elsa chirped quickly, seeing Hans open his mouth to protest. He scowled and turned his back to her, stalking off and muttering something under his breath. She watched him go, feeling infinitely relieved that he wasn't going to be touching her. She felt herself tense up just at the thought of that.

"I'm Anna!" Elsa jerked and looked at the redheaded woman who had come much closer whilst Elsa had been distracted. "Why don't we get you settled?" Anna grabbed her hand and led her enthusiastically through the Spa, passing by a few staff members and the occasional toweled guest. "This is the area for massages and mud treatments," Anna explained. "The sauna's on the other side, run by Mr. Oaken. The grounds of Arendelle spa are actually super huge; it's great! I definitely got lost on my first few days of work." The babbling girl chuckled to herself and looked at Elsa with a sidelong glance. "Sorry if I'm talking to much, I'm definitely a chatterer."

"It's fine," Elsa responded softly. There was something comforting in the way that Anna filled the silence, and her voice was pleasant and cheery. They reached the room and Anna opened it up, leading her inside. It was dim without being gloomy and the smell of vanilla and lavender permeated the air. She spotted some incense burning on either side of an iHome, and Anna walked over to the stereo, plugging in an iPod and looking over her should at Elsa.

"I hope you don't mind? I made a playlist and most of my clients find it really relaxing to listen to music while I massage them." Elsa nodded and Anna beamed at her, turning back around and pressing play on the music device. A soft, soothing melody began and Elsa's shoulders slumped slightly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the room. "I'll be right back," Anna murmured. Elsa opened her eyes to see that the short girl was staring at her. She gave Anna a tentative smile and the girl grinned back. "Go ahead and get changed and lie down on the table. I'm gonna go grab some stuff and I'll be back before you know it."

Elsa swallowed and nodded, walking over to the massaging table. There was a white silk robe, almost the same color as her hair, sitting on top of it. She looked at the door as Anna shut it behind her and bit her lip before beginning to unbutton her blouse. Setting the shirt off to the side, she slipped out of her slacks, leaving her in only a matching set of black, lacy underthings. Checking to make sure Anna - or anyone else - wasn't going to burst through the door, she pulled those off as well and quickly wrapped the robe around herself and hopped onto the massage table.

Just in time, it seemed, for Anna to knock on the door. "Come in," Elsa croaked. She cleared her throat and called out again. "Come in!" Anna opened the door and quickly shut it behind her, fumbling with some bottles in her hand and setting them down on a table before turning back to Elsa.

"Right, just had to grab some lo-" Anna stumbled, staring at Elsa, who stared right back, reaching up and fiddling with her braid nervously when Anna stood, gaping at her. "L-lotion," Anna finished in a whisper, shaking her head and seeming to snap back into her usual chipper self. "S-sorry I took so long."

"It's not a problem," Elsa said, ducking her head and blushing slightly. Anna's gaze seemed to penetrate her as the masseuse moved around the room.

"Throw your feet up and lay on your stomach, okay?" she prompted gently, walking towards Elsa. The blonde woman did as she was told, her breath hitching when she felt Anna's hands on her neck. They were very warm. "If you don't mind, just slip your arms out of the sleeves and I'll pull this down a bit." Elsa could hardly breathe as she followed these instructions, her cool skin warming at the touch of air on her back. She heard a soft inhale and then a giggle and resisted turning around.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked, nibbling on her lip and shifting her head so she was comfortably in the hole where she could see through to the floor. Anna touched her back, tracing random designs, and the tickling sensation shot heat through Elsa's body.

"You have freckles. It's cute. I mean, uh, that's not what I meant - not that you aren't cute, it's just awkward - that is, I'm awkward, you're gorgeous - wait, what?"

Elsa attempted to stifle her own giggle but failed miserably. "Thank you," she murmured. The hand on her back began to rub more solidly and was joined by another. Even that soft touch felt like heaven.

"Wow, you're super tense!"

Anna's fingers pushed against Elsa's skin, digging into the muscle of her upper back. Elsa hissed at the pressure against her tender flesh, wincing when Anna didn't let up.

"Sorry, gotta work out all these kinks and knots! Wooh boy, what do you do for a living? You're so tight-" Anna's hands froze against Elsa's naked back for a moment, then quickly went back to work."Uh, I mean, tightly wound. What do you do to relax? Take a bath after work maybe? Uh, not that I was thinking about you taking a bath. Frick. I mean-"

Elsa murmured, not exactly responding, but it seemed to draw Anna away from an apologetic rant. The pain wrought by Anna's hands seemed to lessen with each nudge of the heels of her palms against her shoulders.

"There we go," the masseuse said finally. Elsa could hear the embarrassment in her tone, but couldn't bring herself to reassure the poor woman. She couldn't even speak. She was in relative music started to fade out of her senses and all she could hear was Anna's voice as her hands rubbed pleasure out of pain in her neck and shoulders. "Is this okay? I'm not hurting you too badly, am I?" Anna asked, stroking a finger down Elsa's spine and spreading her hands at the base of her back. She began kneading, starting in the middle and making her way outwards, and Elsa couldn't help but tense her legs at the feeling. "I mean, it'll hurt a bit just getting all this tension out, but if you don't like it I can-"

She was interrupted by a loud, unexpected, uninhibited and utterly delicious moan that ripped its way from Elsa's throat when Anna pressed her thumbs into the spot just above the end of Elsa's spine. The two of them flushed instantly, Elsa's heavy breathing overcoming the quiet music still playing in the background. Anna stared at the back of her head, open mouthed.

And then, Anna did it again.

Elsa let out a choked whimper and rolled her hips, clutching at the massage table beneath her. The redhead relentlessly attacked the spot, prompting mewls and shudders from the woman beneath her hands.

"Oh, god," Elsa cried, her toes curling as Anna gave an especially strong push against her back. Elsa sucked in a breath when all pressure on her skin suddenly retreated. "Don't stop," she begged breathlessly.

"I won't," came Anna's hoarse reply. Elsa felt a light pressure on her calves as Anna's fingers wrapped around them, her thumbs caressing her ankles before traveling oh-so-slowly upwards. The closer that Anna got to Elsa's upper thighs, the shallower Elsa's breathing got. She was made increasingly aware of her lack of clothing by Anna's wandering, rubbing palms. The masseuse squeezed at the juncture of Elsa's upper and lower leg and the blonde bucked her hips, embarrassed at the uncontrollable noises she was releasing. "Christ," Anna said under her breath, biting her lip so hard she almost drew blood.

As she continued traveling upwards Anna's thumbs swiped circles on Elsa's inner thighs. Elsa swallowed hard, barely taking in air as her breaths grew ever shallower. She squeezed her eyes shut and her chest heaved with the effort of controlling her breathing. Anna heard her murmur something and leaned closer, her body lying across Elsa as she tilted her head.

"What was that?" Anna asked, her voice low and gravelly.

"So close," Elsa whispered, barely conscious of the fact that Anna was talking to her. "So close." Anna grew bright red as she straightened her back, her hands shaking as she clasped Elsa's thighs in her grip.

"Okay," Anna whispered, steeling herself. It took all the willpower the redheaded woman had not to bring her hands even higher and dip her fingers into her client's honeypot. Still, she continued to massage Elsa's thighs, working out the kinks that were there and feeling Elsa's muscles clench with every touch. She twisted her wrist and her thumb accidentally brushed the spot where Elsa's thigh met her buttock.

"Anna," Elsa moaned. They froze, the atmosphere thick with something neither of them were willing to name. Anna jerked her hands away from Elsa's body and she brought them to her chest, turning away from the blonde and quickly walking over to the iHome.

"Alright!" She squeaked, attempting to sound cheerful and instead sounding very pained. "You're all set, Elsa! I mean, Miss Snow!"

Elsa sat up slowly, looking disbelievingly at the redhead's back as she slipped the robe back on over her chest. "All set?" she repeated breathlessly. Anna nodded vigorously, not looking at her.

"Go ahead and hop down and I'll give you some privacy while you change back into your clothes." She rushed over towards the door, unable to stop herself from glancing at Elsa as she descended from the massage table or from noticing the way the taller woman's breasts jiggled as she came down.

Anna squeaked again and Elsa glanced up at the noise. She saw that Anna was staring wide-eyed at something over her shoulder and looked behind her. On the leather where Elsa had been sitting was a puddle of moisture, easily visible and streaked where she had slid off. Elsa suddenly became painfully aware of how wet she was, could feel her juices dripping down her thighs now that she was upright. "Oh," Elsa breathed.

"Oh," Anna agreed. And then she opened the door, went through, and slammed it shut behind her.


End file.
